FriendsBest Friends Death Note Style
by MaskedAngel18
Summary: A one shot based off of the Friends/Best Friends thing seen on some profiles. T just in case. MelloXOC


**Hey! Sorry if I haven't been updating as much as I said I would. I'm just having trouble focusing on all three stories at once. If I'm not updating my Death Note story in a while, it probably means that I'm focusing all of my attention on one of my other stories. It's hard to keep my mind in three different fandoms.**

**Anyway, this is a one shot, mainly between Mello and my OC, June, based on the Friends/Best Friends things that I've seen posted on other profiles. You may know what I'm talking about, but if you don't, I have it on my profile too so you can see what I'm using. Please review, as this is my first ever one shot and I would like to know how I did. Anyway, this is a long enough A/N, so I'll just get to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the Friends/Best Friends thing that this one shot is based off of. I do, however, own my OC, June.**

* * *

Walking

Mello and June are both walking down a hallway at Wammy's. June, as usual, is listening to her iPod, not paying much attention to the rest of the world. This tends to annoy Mello because he always has a hard time getting her attention when she tunes out like this.

"Hey, June! Will you put away the iPod and lis-"

He doesn't have a chance to finish his sentence because, as they enter the playroom, he trips over one of the toys that is lying on the ground. He winds up landing flat on his face and with June laughing the whole time.

Matt, who has been playing his handheld in one corner of the room, walks over to Mello to help him up.

June finally calms down to watch Matt help Mello up. She then walks by him and says, "Walk much, dumb ass?"

Mello growls a bit at this. Man, does she know how to piss him off. Why the hell does he put up with her?

* * *

Prince

June decides to hang out with Linda in the art room. They are both just drawing random things that come to mind, when Linda suddenly asks a question.

"Hey June, do you like anyone here?"

June looks at her confused. She doesn't get what she is getting at.

"What do you mean? Of course I like a few people here. I would get no where if I hated everyone here."

Linda rolls her eyes at this.

"I know that. I mean, do you _like_ like anyone here? Like, say, Matt or Mello since you are always hanging out with them."

June fights the oncoming blush as she understands what Linda is getting at. What Linda doesn't know is that she actually hit the mark. June admits, at least to herself, that she may like Mello like that, but she doesn't plan on admitting that to anyone else. At least, not right now.

"What are you talking about? They are just friends. I haven't had any crushes on anyone."

Linda studies her face to determine if she is lying. Luckily for June, she believes that she is telling the truth.

"Well, don't worry, you'll find someone you'll like. I'll help you, too."

June just nods and continues drawing. She doesn't want Linda's help on that, but she isn't about to argue with her, either.

However, what she doesn't know is that Matt had listened in on their conversation, and he knows for a fact that she lied about only liking Mello as a friend. He also knows that Mello likes her too, he just won't admit it.

Matt decides to come up with a plan for the two of them.

...

June is sitting on her bed listening to music when someone knocks on her door. She gets up to answer when the door flies open and Mello ends up running into her and they both land on her bed from the impact.

Matt, after shoving Mello through the door, yells, "Delivery!" and shuts the door.

Mello is lying on top of June and, as they stare into each other eyes, they both have the same thought.

_Matt is going to pay._

* * *

Soda

"Hey Mello, want a soda?"

"Sure."

"In that case have mine."

Before anyone can stop her, June, who has been sitting next to Mello in his room, dumps her soda on Mello's head.

Matt only sits by drinking his own soda as he watches the chaos that comes afterwards.

* * *

Pool

June sits on the poolside with Neat as she watches the other kids swim. Figures, one of the few times they were allowed to go to the pool and it has to be during that time of the month.

"Hey June, catch!"

June turns around to have something hit her in the head. She looks down on the ground to see what it is. Is that a…tampon?

Mello then walks up to her and shoves her into the pool.

"What the…Mello! I'm going to get you for this!"

While Mello is smirking at finally pulling one over on June, Matt starts thinking a disturbing thought.

_Ummm…why did Mello have a tampon?_

* * *

Umbrella

The trio starts heading back to Wammy's from town when it starts to rain. Matt pulls out an umbrella and gives it to Mello, mainly so he can keep playing his game on the way home.

However, before Mello can react, June rushes forward from behind and grabs the umbrella while shoving Mello down into the mud.

She runs off with the umbrella laughing. She turns her head around and says one thing to them.

"Run-bitch-run!"

Mello, getting pissed off by June again, starts chasing her back towards Wammy's, leaving Matt behind.

* * *

Chocolate

Mello starts rummaging through his drawers, wondering where his chocolate went. He knows that Matt didn't steal them because he's never asked for any.

As Mello ponders this, he hears the sound of foil ripping and turns around.

Of course, he did he bother wondering where his chocolate went. Matt never asks for any, but June helps herself to them whenever she wants, mostly behind his back. That's why he keeps running out.

Why does he put up with her?

* * *

Bail

Mello waits on the bench for Matt to pick up his phone. He can't believe that he has to call him to bail him out of jail. His plan was perfect, so why is he…

"DAMN! We messed up!"

Oh yeah, that's why. Because someone doesn't know how to take orders. Someone who is now handcuffed to him and sitting next to him on the bench. Why does he let June in on his plans?

* * *

Busted

June walks into the motel room that the trio shares with a bunch of scrapes and cuts. Mello, upon seeing this, rushes over to see if she is okay.

"What happened?"

June winces as she sits down.

"I got into an accident, but I'm ok, though."

Mello sighs, relieved that she is ok.

"Oh, by the way, your bike is trashed."

"WHAT?"

"My bad…here's a tissue."

* * *

Knocking

Mello sits up on his bed upon hearing the door knock.

"Come in."

Matt walks in saying, "Hey, classes are going to start soon."

Mello looks at the clock to realize that he lost track of the time and that Matt is telling the truth.

"Ok, I'll be going in a minute." He wants to change clothes first.

"'Kay." Matt leaves to go to class.

Mello stands up and takes his shirt off. Before he can start taking his pants off, the door slams open.

"Hey Mello! Are you ready yet?"

"June! What the hell?" Mello turns around and, for once, manages to kick June out of his room.

June gets up and starts muttering.

"What was his problem? It was just his shirt that was off. Pansy."

* * *

Life

June thinks back to when she was at Wammy's. She remembers all of the kids that she used to hang out with. Like Linda, she used to hang out with her in the art room doing all kinds of drawings and paintings.

She can't believe how much time has passed since then. It seems only, well, not yesterday, more like last month that she played a game of football with the rest of them.

She has always known that her time there was short lived. That she was going to have to leave the rest of them behind.

She turns her heads as she hears the door open to see who is walking in. She smiles a bit. Well, maybe not leave all of them behind. She is glad to be able to stay with one of them.

Mello walks over and sits next to June on the couch. Despite everything, he is glad to have June back at his side. He has no intention of letting her stray away ever again. The both of them are going to see the end of this case, no matter what.


End file.
